


[PODFIC] The Warehouse - December21st

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Not every house is a home. (A drabble of 100 words.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] The Warehouse - December21st

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Warehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571554) by [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st). 



> Thank you to December21st for permission to podfic!

**Length** : 1:09 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/wOgxhIKZ#tbMeh86FpVFqrWPmmuxEPUTcZn3SduIUkFQj6rT_uCU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DljHQavPw3RscARry5Xjx3mohqkf6zCk).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
